Mischief with Stickers
by caralily
Summary: This is just a cute, fluffy oneshot that includes Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and a sheet of stickers.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter universe. It's all J.K. Rowling's.

Sirius Black could not sleep. The Order meeting and Harry's letter had both brought him some very unsettling news. Sirius made some tea and thought about how he was going to get some sleep.

Then, he saw it. On the table was a sheet of stickers with random objects on them.

"I just need a little mischief," Sirius said to himself. He picked up the sheet of stickers and headed upstairs.

The next morning, several Order members got up to find a sticker on their forehead that wouldn't come off.

"What's the matter Tonks?" Remus Lupin asked a pretty pink-haired young woman. Tonks was rubbing her forehead as if she had a headache.

"There's a sticker on my forehead and it won't come off," Nymphadora Tonks said, lifting up her fringe to show a butterfly sticker. "You have one too!"

"Do I?" Remus asked. He got up and walked over to the mirror on the wall. Sure enough, a sticker with a moon on it was plastered on his forehead. "Sirius," he mumbled angrily.

"Ha! Look at Minerva!" Tonks said. Upon Minerva McGonagall's forehead was an absurd looking sticker of a cat. Remus barely suppressed a laugh. He then wondered why McGonagall had stayed for the night. It was the middle of the school year after all.

Sirius approached them. "Good morning Moony, Pink," Sirius said. He grabbed a piece of toast.

"So tell us Sirius, what made you come up with this brilliant idea?" Remus asked. He pointed to his forehead.

"What makes you think it was me?"

Remus snorted. "That's a good one, Sirius. Who else could it have been, McGonagall?"

Sirius shrugged and then reached for another piece of toast. "Maybe."

"Oh come on, how do we get these off?" Remus asked.

"I'm not telling, you'll have to figure it out for yourself."

"Should we use the Cruciatus, Imperius, or Veritaserum to force it out of him?" Tonks asked.

"Any of those would work, but there is no need for it. Just threaten to throw him in Azkaban if he doesn't tell us how to get these damn stickers off our foreheads," Remus replied.

"If you are trying to intimidate me, it isn't working," Sirius said.

"Well, I'm off to work," Tonks said.

"Work? But isn't it Saturday?" Remus asked.

"Yes, but as I am Scrimgeour's personal slave, I have to go in to finish a report for him. I'll be back at noon." Tonks said. "Why he can't do his own reports…"

By noon, Remus had figured out how to get the sticker off. As he was wadding the sticker up to throw in the trash, Tonks came into the room.

"Bloody Sirius. I had to put up with Dawlish staring at my forehead for two hours in a meeting, which coïncidentally enough, was a hunt for Sirius strategy meeting that Scrimgeour decided to call for whatever reason. I should have told them where Sirius was."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I've figured out how to remove that sticker from your forehead," Remus said.

"Oh, please remove it!" Tonks said.

Remus pointed his wand at her forehead "_Padfootius!_ Lame isn't it? I know he can do better." He peeled the sticker off of her forehead just as Sirius walked in unnoticed. Underneath the sticker was another sticker with a picture of mistletoe on it.

The sticker kept repeating the phrase, "kiss her idiot!" Remus tried removing it by magic, but it wouldn't come off, so he kissed her.

To his surprise, she kissed back passionately, and they would have gone on snogging if Sirius hadn't started singing, "Pink and Moony sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes multicolored werewolf in a baby carriage."

When they pulled apart, Remus and Tonks were both blushing furiously. Tonks looked at Sirius and rolled her eyes. "You are so immature."

"Am not!" Sirius replied.

Remus and Tonks laughed. Remus grabbed Tonks's hand, and pulled the sticker off of her forehead. "I think that we should punish Sirius. Let's go somewhere and leave him alone in this miserable house for a few hours. Let's also set off his mum's portrait for a finishing touch."

"Okay, but only if I get to set off the portrait," Tonks replied.

Remus and Tonks made their way out of the house. Tonks, as promised, woke the portrait up, but Sirius ignored it. Instead, he was rejoicing.

"It worked!"


End file.
